In His Embrace
by Ethereal Dreams
Summary: “I want a family again…” Yuzu whispered to the stars, “I want an honest family that doesn’t have any secrets…” One Shot. A Brother's Love. Non-Incest.


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**

**In His Embrace  
**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ne, Yuzu, I'll be going now," Ichigo called to the young Kurosaki as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"Have a nice day, Nii-san…" Yuzu murmured softly to the empty house.

Having finished up her duty of washing the dishes, Yuzu walked outside to the balcony. The cool, wintry breeze nipped at her eyes as she smiled gently. She loved nights like these, when she would be alone at home, with the weather a flawless reflection of her needs.

It had been a long day at the Kurosaki household – perhaps it the winter, taking its toll on them. Karin-can was helping Otou-san attend an injured patient and Nii-san, as usual, went out to meet his friends. It had been the usual routine for over five years already. The Kurosaki's simply never had the time to sit down together and be a family again.

Another breath of wind washed over her as her long, caramel hair danced in the cool breeze. Yuzu sighed softly. Sometimes she wished they would stop treating her as a child. Sometimes she wished they would stop_acting_ when she was around. All her life, she was always the stupid one, cooking and cleaning, thinking nothing unusual was going on with her family – her only true friends. Yuzu wasn't thick-headed, she_ knew_. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Her brother was not human, her father isn't who he makes out to be and her sister knows far more than she lets on.

"I… I want a family again…" Yuzu whispered to the stars, "I want an honest family that doesn't have any secrets…"

She didn't know how long she stood in her balcony, gazing at the stars. Suddenly, she heard the door creak quietly open, almost as if to prevent the residents from noticing. She silently waited for the intruder to come in.

She heard heavy footsteps walk toward the lounge, "Oh good, no one's here…" Ichigo's voice muttered as Yuzu gasped softly in surprise.

She peaked behind the counter and felt her eyes widen at the state of her brother. Bloody gashes marred his chest and arms as ugly scars tainted the flesh on his back. His shirt was in his hand as his jeans were ripped and tattered.

"Nii-san…" she whispered is awe.

Ichigo's eyes whipped to his sister, eyes widening once realization hit him. "Yuzu…" Ichigo stood there in loss. She should've been asleep by now…

Yuzu could feel hot tears prickling at her wide eyes. What happened to her Nii-san? Who could have done this to him? _Why_ would they do such a thing…? Yuzu's brows creased in worry for her brother as her questions remained unanswered by reason.

"Otou-san and Karin-chan left earlier to attend a patient," Yuzu murmured softly as she walked carefully toward her brother, "You'll have to let me treat your wound, Nii-san…"

Ichigo watched silently as his little sister went inside the bathroom and emerged with some bandages, antiseptic and cleansing liquid and a towel. Neither spoke as she led him gently up the stairs and to his room where he lay down with an occasional groan of pain.

As Yuzu cleansed his wounds, Ichigo could only watch mutely. No words were exchanged. He eased his eyes closed for a fraction of a minute as he felt a small, wet splash on his skin. A tear. Yuzu was crying.

After the wounds were dressed securely with the bandages, Yuzu left the room. She walked soundlessly to the kitchen and found herself filling a glass with cold water with a sleeping drug held in her tired fingers.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she leaned against the door outside of her brother's room, controlling herself. She couldn't let him see her cry. She just couldn't.

With a deep inhale of choked breath, she entered Ichigo's room softly. She found him staring at a family picture taken long ago, when Ichigo was back in high school – the foreword of all the disasters which were only waiting to happen.

Yuzu smiled softly and gave him the glass of water and the medicine pill. "This will help you sleep soundly, Nii-san."

Ichigo said nothing as he obeyed her silent request. After watching him gulp down the pill, she made to leave. As she turned around and headed for the door, a hand suddenly grasped her wrist with barely tempered strength. Her eyes widened as she turned around. "Nii-san…" She whispered.

Ichigo stared deeply into his sister's eyes with a sudden tenderness. He knew she had been crying. He knew she had many worries over him and Karin and their father. He knew everything she had been trying so desperately to hide for years. His sharp eyes softened in emotion.

"Yuzu…" He murmured as he pulled his sister into the safety of his strong arms. Nothing was said for a long time as she wept in her brother's arms, becoming the lonely, innocent child she once was. "I…" Ichigo faltered, "I have been making you cry all this time, haven't I….?" He whispered with sorrow into the hollow of her ear.

"Nii-san…" She wept and fell deeper into the embrace, like a kitten seeking warmth from its mother.

"A little while longer, Yuzu…" Her brother sighed softly, "Hang on a little while longer - _please_…" He faltered again, "and then I'll be your Nii-chan again… we'll be a family _together_, Yuzu…"

No more soft murmurs were spoken as the she wept in her brother's arms. Yuzu tried to speak, but no sound was heard as her soft whimpers became colourful tears. As the stars illuminated their warm embrace, Ichigo had soon fallen prey to sleep.

Yuzu stayed up a little while longer, with a gentle, reflective smile on her lips. Echoes of his soft whispers danced in her mind, as one in particular would remain etched in her heart forever.

'_Hang on a little while longer - __please__… and then I'll be your Nii-chan again… we'll be a family_together_, Yuzu…'_

**We'll be a family **_**together**_… Yuzu smiled softly. Another warm tear cascaded down her cheek.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Terms: **

**Nii-san --- Elder brother**

**Otou-san --- Father **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**

**Author: Ethereal Dreams**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
